Grieving Woman
by lolhidude
Summary: Based on a dream I previously had. Strangely alike to Miss Saigon's plot. Also in Wattpad. Rated for sexual contents and foul language.
**Author's Note:**

 **I tried to make the cover more interesting, but sad to say, I'm no IT expert.**

* * *

The moon floated high in the sky. The wet pavement reflected the light provided by the streetlamps. A dark alley sat in the middle of a busy, illuminated city. A lonesome girl walked in the alley without any light, nor any company. Her long, black hair was tied into a messy bun that almost worn out. Her large chestnut-colored eyes shone in the darkness. She wore a skirt and a uniform-like shirt. She was yet a beautiful woman, but danger awaits beautiful women.

A man followed her silently. The grin on his face named something mischievous. He is at his late 20's. The girl turned around to see who it was, but the man hid behind the need-by trash bin. He sighed in relief. The girl started panicking internally. She somehow felt a presence surrounding her. The man continued following her as she turned the other way. She felt the awkward presence once more. Instead of seeing whoever it is, she stopped.

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone," she shrugged nonchalantly.

The man uttered no response. He grabbed handkerchief from his pocket and used it to make the girl be quiet. She screamed relentlessly, but waited only for no response. He pinned her in the cobblestone wall and held her neck. His face ran closer to hers, he slid his left hand to her breast; the girl was as vulnerable as a child.

"Let go," an unfamiliar voice caught their attention. He didn't bother revealing his face.

"And why should I?" The other man asked while raising his eyebrows.

The stranger held out a gun towards the other man. "I can file a case against you, and if my gun goes wild, you'll pay a worse price than imprisonment. My gun was a mind of it's own. Unless you let go of her."

"It's a deal. She's all yours," he pushed the girl towards the direction of the man's voice.

The girl found herself safe in the man's arms. He wore a formal blue suit with a red tie. He was very decent-looking.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he held onto her with his arms surrounding her. The girl held onto him tightly.

"...I-I'm okay. Thank you," she said in a voice less than whisper.

"What's your name?" he asked with a gentleman's heart which captured her heart.

"Y-you can call me Mina," she let go.

"Alfonso" he smiled. "Follow me. I will drive you home."

* * *

"Where do you live, Mina?" he asked while starting the car's engine.

"Nowhere. The landlady of the apartment I'm living in sent me away earlier." she said with melancholy causing Alfonso to widen his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked for clarification.

"My parents sent me away-that's it." she turned around, hiding the silent tears flowing from her eyes.

Alfonso sighed heavily. There was a stiff silence in the car until Alfonso decided to open up a topic. "Would you like to spend the night in my place?"

"I-I would love to, but wouldn't that be shameful to whoever is living with you?" she said timidly.

"You can stay with me. I'm alone, anyways," he shrugged.

* * *

"Here we are," Alfonso said while getting down of his car. His house was obviously owned by a high member of the society. Mina's jaw dropped as she saw the house. "Come in. I know you're exhausted."

Alfonso led Mina to his bedroom. His former bedroom was turned into a library. When his parents died a few years ago, he inherited the house since he had no siblings.

"This is where you'll sleep," he said.

"What about you?" confused, Mina raised her eyebrows.

"I'll find a way," Alfonso grinned.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Mina had an unexpectable change of tone which caused Alfonso to widen his eyes.

"My mother always told me to be kind to women, and also help those in need. When I saw...that man doing those to you, I couldn't help but give you aid."

No one spoke for a moment. They stared at each other for a long period of time. "I-I like you, Alfonso." Mina stepped away. She burned at a crimson shade when she had realized what she said.

"I like you, too." Alfonso gave her a smug look. He burned with embarrassment and attempted to change the topic. "Do you have any sleepwear you could use?"

"I only have a tank top, but I-"

"No, that can't be right. Here, you can borrow my tunic." Alfonso handed a blue tunic to Mina. "I'd give you a little space right now." He made Mina smile for the first time that night.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Why am I so stupid? That was Tristan who attempted to sexually abuse that woman! It was a good thing, he didn't recognize me, but I can't believe he was capable of doing those things! I screwed myself too much today. I even embarrassed myself by telling the girl I like her. I don't want her to feel awkward, but I don't know why. I don't even know why I told her that. Hmph, I should relax. Maybe this is teling me I need a wife now. She is rather beautiful. Moreover, I see myself in her. Erm, not in that way! She also has a pure heart, I know it. Hm, I should not be thinking about those stuff yet. Come what may, I guess._

* * *

 _That didn't go well, didn't it? He even let me borrow a shirt. Those kind of men are hard to find nowadays. I don't know what is happening right now. Maybe a good-_

"Mina," Alfonso whispered from behind the door.

"Y-yes?" she presented herself to Alfonso wearing the tunic that reached the middle of her thigh.

"I just wanted to say... good night. I know you're tired and-"

"Good night to you, as well." And with that, Alfonso ended his long sigh with a serene smile.


End file.
